the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormwind Peerage
The Stormwind Peerage is a legal system of largely hereditary titles in the Kingdom of Stormwind, which is constituted by the ranks of Stormwindian nobility. The term is used both collectively to refer to the entire body of noble titles, or a subdivision thereof, and individually to refer to a specific title. The holder of a peerage is termed a peer. Titles of Hereditary Stormwind Peerage / Nobility Ranking from lowest to highest in honor: Baron / Baroness A Baron is usually a noble who oversees a small estate with adjoining lands. Baronies are usually too small to include defenses beyond that of a fortified manor and a few armsmen. In Stormwind practice, the title of a Baron may be either a place name, or a surname, or sometimes, a combination thereof. Barons are styled "Baron X" or "Baron X of Y" and addressed as "My Lord/Lady." Viscount / Viscountess Viscount's in the Stormwind system do not typically hold any land or charge by virtue of their title. Rather, Viscounts, rather uniquely styled in the Stormwind system, are traditionally used as courtesy titles for the first born son of a Count or Marquess, any other sons are regarded in a similar manner to the sons of a Baron, stylized as "The Honorable Smith." In Stormwind practice, the title of a viscount may be either a place name, or a surname, or sometimes, a combination thereof. The style of a viscount is "The Viscount X", or "The Viscount X of Y". He is addressed as "My Lord/Lady". A Viscountess will almost never be addressed as "The Viscountess X", but rather be addressed as "Lady X, the Viscountess of Y". Earl / Count / Countess Earls and Counts, unlike Barons, traditionally hold large amounts of land under their charge, although these lands generally only encompass a single large town and its satellite villages. It is also common for Counties to contain small fortifications such as guard towers, as well as a fairly sizable contingent of Men-At-Arms. In Stormwind practice, the title of an Earl, Count, or Countess may be either a place name, or a surname, or sometimes, a combination thereof. Earls are styled "Earl of X", "Count of X" or "Countess of X" and addressed as "My Lord/Lady" The wife of an Earl is always styled as his Countess, as there is no female style for Earl. The title of earl it's self seems to have mostly fallen out of favor, as most Stormwind nobles of this particular ranking have taken up the stylization of Count. Marquess / Marchioness A Marquis is, in many ways, very similar to a Count under the Stormwind system. The important distinction, however, between a County and a Marquis' land, called a March, being the location in relation to the Kingdom. Marches make up the borderlands of a Kingdom, and as such, a Marquis are often entrusted by the King to hold more troops, erect more solid fortifications, and maintain vigilance against possible threats. Because of this added weight of responsibility, Marquis are ranked above Counts in the order of precedence, so long as they maintain the defense of a bordercountry. In Stormwind practice, the title of a Marquess refers to a place name, such as the "Marquis of Pinehurst". Marquis' are styled "Marquis of X" and addressed as "The Most Honorable." Duke / Duchess The rank of Duke or Duchess is the highest form of nobility one can hold without becoming an immediate member of the Royal House of Wrynn, though Dukes are sometimes related to the house of Wrynn--typically by virtue of a marriage to the King's non-immediate family. The land holdings of Dukes are often vast and contain large swaths of land, townships, and serious fortifications. Dukes are expected to maintain large contingents of Men-At-Arms and are often the first called upon by the monarch to supply troops to the King's army. Dukes are styled "His Grace, the Duke of X" or "Her Grace, the Duchess of X" and addressed as "Your Grace." Representative Peers When a nobleman or woman is unable to attend sessions of the House of Nobles, or are unable to hold a position in Stormwind due to gender/illness, they may a appoint a representative in their stead to sort their matters. They may also be appointed by people who land in vassalage to the King, but do not hail from the home provinces. Persons appointed to such a position are called Representative Peers. Laws regarding the privileges and rights of Representative Peers are vague and often out of date. Some legal scholars argue that these people are commoners, as nobility can only be dictated by the King of Stormwind. Others say that the current nobility have the right to transfer their status and position to someone more befitting and able for the the betterment of the Kingdom. Regardless of status, these peers have a right to sit in the House of Nobles for the noble they represent. They are often referred to as "Lord/Lady Lastname, Representative of the (Noble rank) (First and last name of the noble they represent)". Additionally, a nobleman with more than one peerage title who is unable to attend the house of lords may obtain a writ of acceleration for his heir apparent, allowing the heir to sit in his stead using a courtesy title. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations